A Pirate's Art and Love
by PotCLuvr25
Summary: A martial artist yet a pirate had met within destiny.....Can they find love within deep boundaries....... The Quest Bigins.


**Pirate's Art and Love**

**Episode #1: Getting to know you're self**

**Information about You:**

**Name: **Alexandra Xiao XianArianne Yuen Adriana Daniels

**Nick Names: **Ari, Yuen, Alex, Alexa, Alex

**Age: **23 yrs. old

**Location: **Port Andreas

**Work: **Singer, Martial Arts Master

**Family-History:**

You are from the pirate blood of you father Captain Edward Venom that decided to change his last name to Daniels, when he decided to settle down for his family. Your father is one of the most fearsome Captain of the Caribbean with his ship called Dark Spiro-flame.

You also had a blood of a Martial-artist (kung-fu) from your mother Luna Xiao

**Siblings: **

Leon Xian Daniels 21 yrs old single

Edward Daniels II 29 yrs old single

John Lee Daniels 26 yrs old single

Raven Daniels 24 yrs old Married

Emily Daniels 15 yrs old single

Sahara Daniels 25 yrs old Married

**Life status: **You are a RICH person... Single

**Skills: **Dancing, Sword-Fight Abilities, Handling a Ship, Creating mind Puzzles & Riddles

**Looks: ** Blonde Hair (with Red Highlight on sides) Blue Eyes, Caramel Skin, Red Lips

**Special info: **You're Genius in things that develops mind.

**--Story Start --**

It's almost afternoon and you are still sleeping when you heard a knock, "Lady Daniels, may I come in?" you heard your maid Lea asked "Yes, Lea come in" you replied in closed eyes. When she came in she opened the window's curtain for the sunlight to enter the room.

You began to fell the heat when the sun's light hit your face "Adriana, your mother told me to tell you to pack and get dress because tomorrow you will be visiting your cousin Elizabeth in Port Royal" as Lea said this you quickly open your eyes "Really?" you said with a bit confusion "Yes, its true you would be staying there for about two months or more"

"_Two months or more...am I still dreaming or what? Mother don't like going in Port Royal... what was she thinking?" _you thought. "Oh... by the way your mom told me also to tell you to wear this dress tomorrow. The breakfast is ready, your mother and father are waiting for you." She said as he walks out of the door

As you finished dressing up you walk out of the door and head to the Dining Hall. As you Enter to room you quickly sat to your chair "As I see, Adriana has still no improvement in his morning schedule" your father said with a small laugh "It wasn't my fault daddy, it's mothers fault she went me through practicing till midnight" you said as you giggle.

"Uhmmm... Mother...why are we going to Port Royal... I thought you don't like that place?" you said nervously. "Well as I got news from my cousin he want us to go there for a vacation for a while... I said yes 'because I know you're tired of practicing your skills so I think Its time for a break and besides don't you want to attend Elizabeth's Wedding?" you are very shocked of what she said "Did I hear it right, Elizabeth is getting marry?" you said with a WTF face "Yes... she will be married with a blacksmith... the son of Bootstrap."

FAST FORWARD NIGHT 11:00 PM

You had Finished Packing your things and you feel very, very tired you didn't notice that you had drifted asleep in the floor.

"Adriana... wake up and get ready" you hear your mother yell. Even though you don't want to wake up yet you know you have to. So you went to the restroom and wash your face then you dripped you're self into the tub with oils and petals. When you are finished you put the dress that your mother had given to you yesterday. You put your make up that is not very thick.

When your finished you went to the Main door carrying your bag's as your brother pick it up you took a glance at the house then you enter the porch.

You had 3 days of BORING travel, all you do is reading books, sleeping & eating... (Most of the time sleeping).

Finally!! You had reach Port Royal. Once you had left the docks you heard someone called your name so you look at the direction the voice is coming from. "Elizabeth, my dear cousin." You said while giving her a big hug. "How are you?" she asked "I'm absolutely very fine, you, how are you? I heard that you will be marrying?" you said "Well yes, Later I will introduce him to you. For now let's go to our house and eat, I know you are hungry from your travel." She said while leading you to their house.

When you get to Elizabeth's house she grab your arm to the kitchen "Adriana, Can I ask you a

Favor?" she said "Yes of course, what is it?" you ask curiously "Can you be my Bride's maid in my

Wedding?" she said hopefully "Of course Lizzy, I will love to." "Thank you very much, Alex." "Your welcome, so you have a lot's of stories to tell me about your adventures." You said smirking "Okay" then she tells you everything about her adventures with Captain Jack Sparrow.

"And that's all..." she finished the story "Wow, I'm jealous to you, because you had a very exiting adventures." You sad with a sad tone "Alex, don't be sad." She said patting your back...There is a long silence "Hey, Alex you want to come with us in our next adventure with Jack Sparrow?" "Yes, I love to, but wait when? And where?" "Jack said that we will go on a treasure hunt a week after our wedding." Then the bell for the dinner had ringed so you and Elizabeth went out of the room heading to the Dining Hall.

Dear Fellow Readers;

Okay, this is my first time to publish a story here in so please be good to me in submitting your review's jus send me message if you have some ideas or any suggestions or just want to have someone to talk, don't worry I'm always here.

By the way thank you for reading my story.

Lovingly yours;

**Potcluvr25**


End file.
